The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In general, vehicle panels are manufactured through multi-stage pressing, and in order to perform the process, various types of press apparatuses are used.
In particular, a cam type press having a cam type structure is used to form a panel with a flange at a predetermined angle. The cam type press includes an upper die operated to be lifted and lowered in an upper portion thereof and a lower die supporting a material panel in a lower portion thereof.
Cam units such as a cam driver and a cam slider operated by the cam driver are disposed between the upper die and the lower die, and the upper die and the lower die are configured to process a flange at one side of the panel through operations of the cam units.